


RWBY x Final Fantasy 7

by Drarnegas



Category: Final Fantasy VII, RWBY
Genre: Big Breast, F/F, Futanari, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2020-01-05 19:25:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18372530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarnegas/pseuds/Drarnegas
Summary: Heres my smut story with RWBY and FF 7 that dose not invole monster smut. (Putting this up cause l can’t remember if l put Tifa in normal stories with RWBY earlier.) Other girls then just Tifa will be in this one, and this one might have more focus on FF 7 character and not only crossovers.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Futa Tifa and Yang size each other up and press their breasts together, they have intense stare down until Tifa make Yang feel the big bulge in her pants before they have real fun.

Yang was sick of Tifa and how the girl would brag how her tits were bigger. Yang took insults to that as she was the one with the big tits in Beacon, so one day she walk up to Tifa in public outside at the statue. 

“Listen here bitch I am the bombshell here not you.” Yang said as she press her breast against Tifa´s admirably bigger breast but she could claim that she was taller then her even if it was a few inches.

“What you calls those small balloons tits.” Tifa said staring at Yang while pressing her tits harder against Yang´s but the blond stood fast. They just stood their starring at each other too see which one would budge first, however non of the would be doing that. That is until Yang felt something big press against her crotch and it was growing, all while Tifa smirk. “You like feeling my big cock press against your cunt blond bitch.” Tifa said as Yang´s face went pale.

Looking down between the valley of mouth watering tits, Yang could see a massive outline in Tifa´s spats. Yang could even see the veins on it. While she was distracted, Tifa grab Yang and pull her down to the ground and pin her down with her knees on her arms. “Hey get of me you,,,,you,,,yo

Yang stop with what she was doing as she saw the massive cock and balls above her face, Tifa´s cock were huge, scratch that it was a titan of a cock, easy over 2 feet long and thicker then a soda can. Those veins alone were big as Yang´s finger and those balls were big as grapefruits. How the fuck Tifa could hide something this big in those small and tight spats was baffling to Yang.

“Open up girl or things will get ugly.” Tifa said as she lifted her cock up a little and then drop it onto Yang´s face. Yang was almost knock out from the shear weight of that cock. How Tifa walk around with that heavy thing was another thing that Yang could not understand. Despite not wanting to Yang open her mouth as she did´t want to know what ugly meant with Tifa. As she open her mouth Tifa ram her cock down all the way until Yang´s nose were press against Tifa´s slightly hairy crotch´s. 

“OOOOHhhh fuck your throat is tight.” Tifa moan out as she was holding her cock their. Meanwhile Yang were panicking as she was gagging hard on that cock, her eyes were watering up and she was not getting any air. She gave a muffle sound which made her throat vibrate and give Tifa more pleasure. The brunet bombshell in some what of a merciful gesture started to pull back dragging her cock out, once the tip was the only thing left in Yang´s mouth Tifa slam her cock back down into Yang hard making Yang gag again and nearly pass out from the shear impact. Tifa pull back again but this time she stop half way out and instead reach down to Yang´s top and pull it open and then she remove the bra letting Yang´s tits out. She lick her lips as she grab them and spread them a little so that she could put her cock between them and then she slam them around her cock and push it back into Yang´s throat. Tifa then started to go back and forth in a slow but hard pace. Tifa were moan as she were giving herself a tit and blowjob using Yang´s body. 

“Mm fuck yes, Yang your body is the best one I have gotten to use for my cock.” Tifa said as she kept going. Meanwhile the other students that were their were taking their scrolls out and were filming or taking photo of what was happening. Some were even jerking of their smaller cocks not even caring that they were in public.

Tifa moan as she started to go faster and faster slamming into Yang´s face, before she hilted inside and came hard pumping her thick cum down Yang´s throat. Yang gag as she felt that salty sticky cum go down her throat and into her stomach, hitting it like a rock. Tifa came so much that cum were shooting out of Yang´s nose and onto Tifa´s pelvis. Once Tifa were done cumming she pull out and lifted Yang up from behind, resting her body against her own. Yang look down dizzy from the face fucking, but once she saw that Tifa were still hard her eyes widen in fear. Tifa move one of her arms down and remove Yang´s shorts and panties, then she rub her cock against Yang´s pussy coating it in a mix of Yang´s throat slim and pussy juice, all while making Yang moan.

“Your just a slut for big cock are´t you.” Tifa said as she giggle before she heave Yang up and press her cock against Yang´s sticky pussy and push her cock into Yang and started to fuck her for all the other students too see.

“Take pictures or record this folks, cause this might be the only chance you get to see Yang´s tits in the wild.” Tifa said as she kept going and reach around and grope those fat tits. Yang could´t help but moaning from all of this, the fat cock inside her that were bulging her womb out and how Tifa was groping her tits. She scream out in pleasure as she came from this. Tifa did´t bother to go easy she just kept on going, slamming her massive balls into Yang´s wet cunt and hitting her clit making the blond moan and shiver. 

“Here it comes bitch.” Tifa said as she came her second load which were much bigger then the first one. Yang moan and drool as she felt her stomach bulge out like a balloon from all the cum that was being pump inside her. Once Tifa were done she pull out and drop Yang onto the ground. She pull her cock back into her spats and gave Yang´s ass as slap earning a moan and giggle from the blond.” Right fellas you can use her now while her brain is fry, enjoy.” Tifa said as she walk away letting the other students fuck Yang.


	2. Tifa´s breast growth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something funny I found the other day a pic of Aerith and Tifa with Tifa´s breast being bigger then what the look like and grows. Sadly, I could not see who the artist is so I can´t give you the source nor the pic.

“Oohf its warm today is it Tifa.” Aeith said as she wipe some sweat from her forehead and pulling on her shirt to try and cool her breast.

“Yes it is, damn all this sweat is making my breast get sticky against each other. Hang on I just need to dry them off a little.” Tifa said as she garb her tank top and pulled it up letting her breast out, which made Aerith stun as she look at Tifa. Not for what she was doing, it was more from the sheer size of Tifa´s breast were. When Tifa had her tits cover they look to be D cups maybe close to DD, but now that they were out they were H cup at least. Aerith just look as Tifa grab a towel and then started to wipe of the sweat from her massive tits lifting them up and holding onto them as she hum a little while wiping them clean.

Aeirth just look down and grab her own C cups, depress over her smaller size. Tifa did see this and could not help but to mess around with Aerith and so she was going to show the flower girl just how big her tits could get.

“Hey Aerith want to see something amazing.” Tifa said grabbing a MP plus Materia and put it to her face just over her breast. Aerith just look at Tifa in confuse, she could see Tifa´s breast jiggle around by themselves for a few second before the grew to massive size. Each one of them was big as a beach ball and her nipples were leaking milk.

This shock Aerith so much that she pass out with the only thought on her mind was that she was having tiny tits. Tifa just look on as Aerith feel to the floor giggling to herself as she lifted her now massive tits. ”Wonder how the guys would react to seeing these babies.”


End file.
